everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Characters
Listing of all my characters, both unposted and posted. Bold means incompleted Characters Royals: 7 | Roybels: 3'' | '''Rebels:' 9'' '| Neutrals:' ''2 | Total: 21 Chinese * Xiao-Li Hua; Son of Hua Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan Alumni English * Bravery S'Pades; Son of the King of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Quinn S'Pades; Child of the King of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Charlotte Jaime "CJ" Hook; Daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Soren Starkey; Son of Gentleman Starkey from Peter and Wendy Egyptian/Greek * Amari Faraji; Successor to the Pharaoh from Rhodopis * Thalia Farrow; Daughter of Rhodopis from Rhodopis German * Jordan Dancer; Son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Tyler Charming; Son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Audrey Charming; Daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess The Twelve Dancing Princesses Russian * Blake Von Dark; Adoptive son of Von Rothbart from Swan Lake * Calina Kuznetsov; Successor of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Miscellaneous * [[Adelaide Charming|'Adelaide Charming']]; Daughter of a King Charming DROP-OUT * Calypso Charming; Successor to a Princess from Cinderella * Axel Jayden "AJ" Charming; Son of a King Charming * Liam Charming; Son of a King Charming * Kaelyn Charming; Daughter of a King Charming Alumni * Phoenix Charming; Son of a King Charming Welsh * Freya Schuyler; Daughter of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends * Dylan Schuyler; Son of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends * Meghan Merrick; Daughter of a''' Knight''' * Aneira Merrick; Daughter of a Knight Unknown * Mercury Charming; Son of a King Charming; Successor to a Prince from The Twelve Dancing Princesses AT THIS TIME Other Characters Non-Legacy Characters * Ainsley S'Pades; Younger brother of Quinn S'Pades; Prince of the Spades Kingdom * Skye S'Pades; Younger sister of Quinn S'Pades; Princess of the Spades Kingdom * Thea S'Pades; Younger sister of Quinn S'Pades; Princess of the Spades Kingdom * Kamuzu Farrow; Twin brother of Thalia Farrow; Prince of Egypt * Odion Farrow; Younger brother of Thalia Farrow; Prince of Egypt * Skylar Farrow; Younger brother of Thalia Farrow; Prince of Egypt * Nikolay Kuznetsov; Cousin of Calina Kuznetsov; Commoner * Aleya Rodriguez; Girlfriend of Nikolay Kuznetsov; Commoner Legacy Adults * Alecta Farrow; Mother of Thalia, Kamuzu, Odion '''and '''Skylar Farrow and wife of Zaire Farrow; the current Rhodopis from Rhodopis. * Zaire Farrow; Father of Thalia, Kamuzu, Odion '''and '''Skylar Farrow and husband of [[Alecta Farrow|'Alecta Farrow']]; the current Pharaoh from Rhodopis. *'Xiu-Ying Hua'; Mother of Xiao-Li and Mei Xiang Hua and wife of the late Zhang Wei; the current Mulan from The Ballard of Hua Mulan (co-owned with amatoresx). Non-Legacy Adults * Abioye Faraji; Grandfather of Amari Faraji, father of Naji and Saima Faraji * Karyme Faraji; Grandmother of Amari Faraji, mother of Naji and Saima Faraji * Naji Faraji; Uncle of Amari Faraji; ex-brother-in-law of Gamal Okfar * Saima Faraji; Mother of Amari Faraji; ex-wife of Gamal Okfar * Gamal Okfar; Father of Amari Faraji; ex-husband of Saima Faraji * Zhang Wei; husband of Xiu-Ying Hua, father of Xiao-Li and Mei Xiang Hua Next Generation ''Royals: 10 | Rebels: 5 | Roybels: 1 | Neutrals: 1'' | Total: ''17'' Chinese/English * Daiyu Qiana Charming-Hua; Daughter of Xiao-Li Hua and Kaelyn Charming; next Mulan * Laquan Oliver Charming-Hua; Son of Xiao-Li Hua and Kaelyn Charming; next Prince Charming Egyptian * Aharon Farrow; Son of Thalia Farrow; next Rhodopis * Artemis Farrow; Daughter of Thalia Farrow; next Princess Charming * Ebony Farrow-Chaostorm; Daughter of Thalia Farrow and Samira Chaostorm; next Nephthys ⭐ Ebony will be Cross-Posted on the Mythology Wiki as well English * Genevieve Charming; Daughter of AJ Charming; future Princess Charming * Grayson Charming; Son of Adelaide Charming; next Prince Charming English/Greek * Devon Charming; Son of Liam Charming and Calypso Charming; successor of the Rainbow Prince * Mikayla Charming; Daughter of Liam Charming and Calypso Charming; next Princess Charming English/Welsh * Sorrel S'Pades-Schuyler; Daughter of Quinn S'Pades and Dylan Schuyler; next Queen of Spades * Bryony S'Pades-Schuyler; Daughter of Quinn S'Pades and Dylan Schuyler; next Sir Gaheris French/German * Carine Exotic Charming; Daughter of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour; next Beaujour or Aurore * Elias Brilliant Charming; Son of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour; next Prince Charming Greek/German * Giada Charming; Daughter of Phoenix Charming and Audrey Charming; next Princess Charming * Jayden Charming; Child of Phoenix Charming and Audrey Charming; next Charming Russian/Greek Cross-posted on the Mythology Wiki * Dusk Ivashov; Son of Blake Von Dark/Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis; next God of Nightmares * Zalira Ivashov; Daughter of Blake Von Dark/Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis; next Von Rothbart Welsh * Rhiannon Merrick; Daughter of Meghan Merrick; next Knight Removed The following are deleted/removed from the Wiki until further notice: * Nikolas Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Serena Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Dovelyn Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Winter Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus; co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:Subpages